Zylona Matthews
Basic Info My name is Zylaena Matthews, you can call me Kitsune. I am 13 years old this December. I am a mutant-student. Powers I am a speaker and shifter. I can speak to any animal at all. From bird to fish to foxes. I can also shift into any animal. I can also shift half way so say I have a human body but fox ears and a tail. Weaknesses When I shift, it takes up lots of energy and concentration. I have to be able to concen trate on the form and unfortunatley I have ADHD. This makes it extremely hard to concentrate. So far I have been able to stay in a half-human/half-animal form for long periods of time. That is how I got my name Kitsune. Personality I am described as hyper,mysterious and odd all at the same time. To friends I am like an Angel from Heaven. I am sweet, happy and hyper to them. To strangers, I am mysterious and odd. I flit around like a shadow. There one moment, gone the next. I am called odd too by strangers. Because when I look at you, I look like I'm looking inot your soul. People say it is unerving. But there is another description that I haven't mentioned. Deadly. to my enimes, I am deadly and fierce. Growing up like I did made me tough. I can withstand all the insults and harm but when harm comes to my friends, well just start running. I am me, myself and I. And who am I? Well, I am Kitsune, a mutant. Looks I have long, red-orange hair. It has lighter and darker streaks through some of it. This comes from my fox morph which is the most like me. I have a gold band on my right wrist which was given to me from my only friend who was with me in the facility. I normally go half-morph with fox-morph. This gives me fox ears and a fox tail. My nails are slightly longer and I have a earing in my left fox ear. I dont wear any colours like pink and bright suff like that. I am not often seen near the hospital area because the wrist-band from my friend heals me. (He was a healer) History I grew up in a big house with a forest next to it. My family were very rich and high in polotics. I had two siblings. Twin little sisters called Emma and Anna. I was 7 when my family's company bank-rupted. We soon lost the house and all our money. We were nearly losing hope when a man came to us. He gave us a suggestion. He could have one of the daughters and give us heaps of money or he would kill all three daughters. My parents knew the best choice was the first one so they had to pick between their daughters. Unfortunatley, they favored the twins .Me, at seven years old, was given to a scientest who was trying to make the ultimate mutant weapon. Over the years he would get all the animals DNA he could and would put it into my blood. What he didn't know was that at twelve years old, I started to hear voices. I thought I was going mad until I saw a little field-mouse beside my cage. It was talking to me and...............I could understand it. I didn't tell the scientest about this, so he kept experimenting. Until he put in the right DNA. The DNA was a mix of all the DNA and he put that into my blood. I fell unconcious only to wake up in a hospital facility. Their was a woman beside me saying I was okay. And that they had freed me and other prisonars. That I was at a school for mutants and that they would look after me. I didn't really understand at first but soon learnt. I learnt I could speak and shape shift into animals. Unfornatley, this takes energy and concentration but with practice I hoped I could master it. Me is now 13 and loving it at the school. I loves shifting half way into a form like having a human body but with fox ears and a tail. This doesnt take up as much energy as full-form. My favorite half form is half fox also called a kitsune. KittyInASheepsClothes 10:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Beta Level